


A beer with friends (or something)

by Dhely



Category: All New X Factor
Genre: Gen, suggesting Remy Lebeau/Pietro Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Clint, in a bar, with a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beer with friends (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways it is a story related to my 'Perfection', but is not required to read it after that. I think it is easily understandable even without!

It was a cold evening.

The river was peaceful, reddened by the colors of sunset, and the docks were particularly quiet. It certainly was not a recommendable place to meet, that, but it was quiet, away from the crowds, from prying eyes, and no one there cared who you were and what you were doing.

Clint lowered the brim of his baseball cap with two fingers and smiled at him; he was there suddenly appeared in front of him, yet it seemed that no one had noticed. It was normal: if you do not see a man enter in a bar is probably because you're distracted, not because the man is the fastest on earth.

“A yellow hoodie! – he smiled as he watch that Pietro removed the headphones  without rising the hood – And some entertainment stuff! You amaze me.”

He smiled a bit, a shy, little smile of his own, and sat down in front of him on the other side of the not too clean table.

That was not a place for Pietro-fucking-boring Maximoff, Mr Icy-Control and Absolute-Perfection, but there was always gone here when Clint had called him. Always, in the during the years. Always, even when there was a valid reason to not be here.. also because usually there was no reason at all. Clint not got in touch with him to get something, and Pietro did not accept to meet him to get something in return .It was just something silly started many years before .

Clint could not even remember how.

Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"Your hat is at least twenty years old, so I do not want to hear from you some sarcastic comments on my style.”

Clint chuckled.

“A beer?”

Pietro nodded.

When he returned to the table and put his two glasses, Pietro gave him a smile .

“You seem really relaxed, you know?”

Even with his face in shadow, Clint saw him blush. Clint was Hawkeye, his gift was to see. And he had learned to see clearly and deeply.

“Yes, indeed. Although it is strange.”

Someone in the bar yelled at the television, a quarterback had scored or something. A drunk was sleeping in a corner.

Everything seemed so incredible as to be almost everyday and ..poetic, in a way. Neither of them had never had a normal life, and find each other occasionally, in an ignoble bar, drinking an horrendous beer as if they were normal people was something exciting.

At work they had spent years insulting. Clint had enjoyed it, in a certain way, and Pietro .. maybe it was just a game between them. Or maybe .. Clint did not know what it was, and did not want to know. They were friends, in their own way. They knew each other for a long time, they worked together for a long time, we had hated each other for a long time and even now Clint would have to want to strangle him with his hands, but .. but they were different. They weren’t normal people. For them it was all different: friendship, hate, duty. Everything.

Wanda was his sister. The only person that Pietro had in his life. If it was Clint in place of Pietro, and he could do it, he would have killed all over the world to keep her safe: he would never say this to him, but it was the truth.

Neither he nor Pietro were proper and righteous as Steve. Neither of them had the ethics of an old knight, noble and perfect. They weren’t stainless . Neither of them had the propensity to martyrdom.

They were men, and they had made mistakes. And they would continue to do it.

“I saw the press conference. – Clint saw Pietro’s shoulders stiffen , but he smiled – You were great.”

Pietro took a sip of beer.

“Is ‘thanks’ a reasonable answer to give? ”

Pietro had not thought that he was teasing him because there was no room for that in these clandestine meetings of their own. Not in this way, or on this subject, at least. Clint found it a pleasant feeling and a nice thought.

“Yes, it is. And how is it going? The new team? At the beginning is always hard, - he smiled – especially with the shit personality you have!”

He snorted.

“You always bring out the worst in me, Barton. For now, you remain still the best in this.”

They laughed a bit, together.

“Sometimes I miss you, Pie.”

Pietro, surprisingly, nodded.

“Sometimes, when I'm too tired, or too .. upset. – he smiled- Or both.”

They sat in silence for a long moment. Then:

“I have something to tell you, Clint.”

Clint tensed. Pietro's tone was low and serious. Something had happened! He was really brave to admit his mistakes live worldwide, but Clint also knew that it was dangerous. And yes, Pietro was in a team, but it was a young one, with people who were not used to working together. Had he been left alone to face some threat?

He clenched his fists: it would not have been impossible. It was easy to make mistakes, all of them did.

“Ok. Tell me.”

Pietro seemed nervous. He took another sip of beer.

“I’m.. going out with .. with someone.”

He looked at him with a strange expression, a bit scared and a little doubtfully.

“And?”

“And? And what?! Do you think this is easy? I’m..”

“Ehy, ehy! Calm down, Pie! It’s ok. It’s everything ok.”

Clint never knew that Pietro had had some relationship after his marriage’s failure, but Pietro was a very discreet person. For all he knew he could fuck with a different person every hour. In the end he was attractive, he should not have problems in this regard, and Clint was sure that his power might be of help to manage multiple affairs.

From his reaction Clint could say now he was wrong.

“Ok. It’s only..”

He stopped.

Another score from the tv, and other screaming in the bar.

Clint used that break to try to put together a decent question.

“Is someone from the team?”

Who was on the team with Pietro, excluding his sister Lorna? Clint wasn’t able to remember anyone.

“Of course. You know how it’s our job. It’s hard enough trying to built something with someone who has clearly understood that when they call you absolutely must leave, and the risk involved, and the constant possibility of being injured or killed.. no, I could never go out with a civilian.”

Their eyes met. Clint frowned.

“So I do not understand what is the reason for your concern, Pietro. It’s..”

“It’s Remy.”

Clint widened his eyes.

“Remy? Do you mean.. Gambit? That Remy?”

Pietro took with two fingers a corner of the hood and he brought it down even more on his face. Many things passed into his eyes, and Clint caught  some: disappointment, concern, annoyance. Fear.

“Yes, that Remy. – harsh – But, of course, I was sure you would not be in agreement with me and you wouldn’t like him. And if you want to start to lecture me that I should not have a.. that I should not go out with a man..”

He looked at him, directly into his eyes.

“Pietro, please! Breathe! And let me breathe, too! I need much more time than you for.. for God’s sake, Pietro! – he hissed taking off his hat. He ran an hand through his hair, upset and nervous – He’s a playboy! He’s only..”

“He’s nice! And he..”

“He’s not a serious person. You’re too.. you need someone who .. who doesn’t behave as your wife behaved with you.”

Pietro paled.

Clint knew how to hit the mark, always, even when, perhaps, he should get to the point in a more accommodating way. He cursed his impulsiveness and his damn ability to always complicate everything. Especially with Pietro.

He would be gone, he would have run away and..

Pietro sighed a bit.

“I would rather you did not talk about Crystal, now. But.. why you are not surprised?”

“I’m really surprised, Pietro!”

“No, not this. – he waved slightly an hand – But.. ”

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s important. I mean.. shit! You know I didn’t expect this? You.. with a man!– he grinned, amused - But now many things are much clearer.”

Pietro frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“That's why you were so nervous when we worked together in the Avengers,  you were attracted to me!”

Pietro almost choked on the last sip of beer.

“Are you insane?”

Then they laughed.

“Yes, I think so! – then he shocked his head – Hey, I’m joking, you know it?”

“It is a relief to know that some people will never change.”

They smiled, then Clint returned serious.

“I’m a bit concerned. I'm not sure you need one like him .. to start acting like a normal person. I can imagine that with someone like Remy is easier: no obligations, no pretensions, no dinners by candlelight, no walks hand in hand, nothing sweet words, and not the drama of having to present him at your family. Only good sex, I suppose. ”

He reddened.

“There would be something wrong?”

“No, of course not. But you’re the one who.. for Christ’s sake, Pietro! You have seen a girl once and you married her! Right away! That makes me think, and it should also make you reflect about your habits. – he ran an hand over his eyes – Ok, we’re not talking about Crystal. Tell me: how did Wanda react at the news?”

Pietro looked at him in silence, with an unreadable expression on his face.

“She doesn’t know.”

Clint looked stunned at him.

“What? Why? And..”

“No one knows. Only you. I think.. I think I need a guinea pig to practice.”

His smile was pale, and a bit childish.

“You don’t tell Wanda you’re engaged .. I didn’t think such a thing would ever happened. “

“I’m not precisely engaged..”

“Whatever. So, no one knows. And the team?”

“They suspect, of course. Lorna has done everything this morning to not come to ask me what was going on with him, but.. now I need to talk to someone who would not have judged me, or who would not present objections regarding the team and our work and my performances, and that stuff.”

Clint nodded.

“So you tell me.”

“We’re ..friends, don’t we?”

Clint grinned.

“Yes, we are. And you .. you’re in love, don’t you?”

Pietro snorted.

“Do you enjoy yourself?”

“No, I’m happy, I think you deserve someone who treats you well for once. He’s kind with you?”

“Clint, please, not make it more difficult..”

“If he doesn’t respect you, I’ll break his ass! Understand?”

Pietro looked at him, surprised and glad. He felt a strange warmth inside him, and smiled.

 “Thanks, Clint.”


End file.
